


In the Afternoon, and till the Evening

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Allusions to Daddy Kink, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jackson is Baby, M/M, Masochism, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, This is very nasty yet super soft, Wet & Messy, hints of pet play, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Jaebum could never resist him with the sun touched his skin like that.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	In the Afternoon, and till the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it took me like a year and a half to finish this? Crazy
> 
> Also writing style varies because idk how to write in one singular way

The afternoon light bathes them in a warm amber glow that leaves the atmosphere feeling soft and sensual. The sheets are crumpled and pulled down low to tangle around their legs and Jaebum feels warm as he stares at the sleeping body next to him. Jackson is still asleep. Lying on his stomach with his arms pillowing his head and he lies facing him. Little puffs of breath come from between his parted lips, and he feels fond as he spies the little damp spot of drool by his mouth.

Jackson is still covered in his marks from last night. Bright red blossoms of love dotting his body like an articulate masterpiece. They trail from the underside of his neck down to his chest and stomach until they disappear beneath the sheets. Jaebum thinks about the marks he left in between Jackson's thighs as well. How the younger man had pulled his hair and closed his eyes with a blissed out sigh as Jaebum ate his fill of him until he couldn't take it anymore and tears sprung in his eyes. And even then, continued to eat him out until his thighs shook and he lay shaking in the sheets.

He lets his fingers trail up and down Jackson's back and wets his lips with his tongue.

_ His baby had always been so sensitive. _

Sitting up on his elbow, Jaebum leans over to pepper kisses behind Jackson's ear. He pulls back with a pleased smile to see Jackson's eyes flutter, yet otherwise remain closed as he continues to sleep. That's fine. Jackson doesn't need to be awake for this. Doesn't even need to open his eyes to let Jaebum  _ love  _ and  _ worship  _ him. He takes his time, letting his fingers get reconnected with Jackson's skin. They map and trace the grooves in his back made by his muscles, and slide their way down his spine. Jaebum keeps kissing his neck. Sucking light little red marks on sweet tan skin where he feels he missed. Jackson makes a soft little breathy noise yet still remains asleep. He's so cute and Jaebum just wants to do so many bad things to him. Wants to pull him apart at the seams with deft fingers and a wicked tongue. Jaebum loves that no matter what he does to Jackson, the younger man still retains a sort of air of innocence about him. Something soft and curious that makes Jaebum want to devour it whole . Keep it for his own selfish reasons.

His fingers reach the top of Jackson's ass and he grins slow with a lazy tilt of his head as goosebumps break out on Jackson's skin. He squishes his ass lightly. Loving how firm and malleable it is. Giving away to his hands sweet and willingly. Jacksons lashes flutter and Jaebum presses closed kisses to eyelids. His fingers are wanderers when it comes to Jackson though, and it isn't long before he takes one more firm squeeze of his ass before he makes his way downwards. His middle finger slides down the crack of his ass to his hole and  _ oh- _

_ “That's right, _ ” He thinks fingering the cum that's slowly oozing out his ass,  _ “they never did clean up last night.”  _

He’s so wet and open for him. Soft and dusky pink. Such a dirty little sweet treat. 

  
  


Jaebum buries his face in Jacksons neck as he plays with the sticky cum. Light little breaths puff against Jackson’s skin, and Jaebum lets out a blissed sigh when Jackson subconsciously spreads his legs wider and scoot closer. Scooping it up and pushing it back into Jackson with his finger, he pushes all the way up to his knuckle and Jackson trembles with a low whine. Smiling with slitted eyes, he presses a kiss to the shell of Jackson's ear and dips his tongue in. Jackson trembles harder and lets out a breathless noise as Jaebum dips a second finger into him. He's so loose, wet, and pliant. Accepting him so easily. His cock is hard against his thigh and he grinds it against Jackson just to feel his baby whine.

“Jackson. Jackson- _ ah”  _ he coos into his ear. Licking again and blowing air against it to tickle. “Wake up  _ pup _ , hyung needs you.” Jackson flutters his eyes open and watches Jaebum through lidded eyes and pink cheeks as he subtly presses back against the fingers in him and grinds against the bed. “  _ ‘tired _ ” he mumbles, burying his face in his arms. “Too sore.”

“ _ Jackson”  _ he purrs out. Sinking his teeth into his neck and stretching his fingers in him. Jackson shudders and moans as his fingers stroke and pet at his velvet walls. Cum leaks and makes the filthiest noises in the otherwise silent room. “Can hyung take care of you while you sleep then? Hm?” Jackson makes a sleepy noise of consent and nods his head yes. Jaebum smiles and peppers more kisses on his face. “Hyung will make you feel good” he says aloud. And he will. How could Jaebum not? Jackson was… Jackson alone could be a religion, he reasoned. His body alone could be a temple of worship and his moans and whines, those of prayer. He gently pulls his fingers from out of Jackson and makes a show of sticking them in his mouth as Jackson watches him through squinted eyes. A tongue makes its way through every cum soaked finger. It’s messy. It’s sloppy. It’s everything they both love. Jackson’s face and ears turn cherry red and Jaebum sucks his fingers until they're clean and dripping spit. The taste of artificial vanilla, Jackson, and his own essence, mingling on his tongue and fattening his dick. 

Jaebum craves more of the taste.

He peels the covers down Jackson's legs until they pool around his feet and looks him over. He's such a feast for the eyes. Tan skin glowing in the warm afternoon light and pretty red littering his skin. The fact that he's all Jaebum's is dizzying and electrifying. It makes something hungry and possessive roar in his chest. His hands part Jackson's ass to show his pink hole, wet and glistening, winking open and closed at the loss of his fingers inside of him.

Jaebum sucks a sharp breath and gives a show of grinding his palm against his dick.

He presses a kiss to it before burying his face between them for a taste. Jaebum takes his time eating Jackson out. He dips his tongue in and curls, enjoying the way Jackson huskily moans his name and whines. Voice pitching between high and low as Jaebum wiggles his tongue in and eats his own come out of him. He grazes his teeth against his rim before sucking hard- hard enough to make Jackson jolt and shudder. He runs like he always does, too cute in his mannerisms, and Jaebum gives a sharp slap of his ass before snatching him back down to bite his ass cheek. Jackson shudders up ahead with breathy little noises that spur him on and make him desperate. His hands spread Jackson open wide and Jaebum eats messily. Hands gripping Jackson's ass so hard he knows there'll be marks later.

_ “That's fine”  _ He thinks, pulling away to lick cum off his chin and admire the red prints of his hands before diving back in,  _ “he's the only one who gets to see them anyways.”  _ Jacksons subtle groaning gets louder and louder as Jaebum slips a finger in alongside his tongue. He's all but panting now. Ass grinding back on Jaebum's tongue as he pants  _ “Hyung~”  _ out over and over. He pushes back only to pull away, too much- not  _ enough-  _ fingers clawing at the sheets and face down moaning. 

  
  


“Do you want hyung to take care of you?” He asks, pulling away to rub at Jacksons ass. He gets the strongest urge to slap it and see it bounce, so that's exactly what he does. Smiling impishly when Jackson jerks and hisses. “Yes please. Need you Jaebummie. Want to feel you” he shivers wiggling his ass back towards him. He's so cute, Jaebum wants to see him cry. Jaebum smiles and strokes his neglected cock. He's so hard. Cock angry red and leaking shiny wet precum on the silky red sheets. “Here?” He asks, teasingly petting Jackson fluttering hole and thighs. An adorable mixture of desperate, sleepy, and wanton.

“Yes please” he moans out muffled into the sheets. He keeps pressing his ass back against Jaebum's fingers, a silent desperate plea of want and Jaebum can't help but laugh meanly and dip two of his fingertips back into Jackson. It isn't what he wants but he still gives a whimper of thanks.  _ “Cute”.  _ He thinks. Even when he's being mean to him, he's still so fucking cute and thankful. He lets his fingers sink all the way into Jackson slowly and fingers him fast and hard. It catches Jackson off guard as his fingers smash into his prostate. Gasping and hiccuping as his thighs jump and twitch. Jaebum wants to watch his face but changes his mind.

He can do that once he gets Jackson onto his back.

“Feel good?”

“Mmmhmm” he purrs and Jaebum smiles. Eyes crinkling up into thin pleased slits. “Can you turn over for me? Or do you need help?” Jackson doesn't give him an answer, just wiggles his hips like the spoiled little thing he is and stares back at him beneath his lashes with pouty lips. Jabum can't help but to feel incredibly fond as he pulls his fingers out to grip Jackson's hips and turn him over.

If he looked pretty from the back, he looks even prettier from the front with his messy hair, flushed skin, and fucked out face. His nipples are peaked up in attention and he flicks one just to see Jackson whimper and cling at the sheets. “Hyu~ng” he whines and Jaebum bites his lip to hold back a giggle. “Cute” he coos out loud, contradicting his actions as he steps off the bed and roughly pulls Jackson down to the edge. His eyes widen and Jaebum stares him down as he strokes his own cock and lines up with Jackson's hole.

The desire to fuck Jackson up in such a warm, comforting, ambience gets stronger. He wants to ruin this tender mood and make him cry on his dick until he's literally  _ shaking  _ in the sheets and pawing at him to stop. “Jackson- _ ah,”  _ He starts conversationally, “I'm going to hurt you okay? But I'm doing it because I love you, do you understand?” He asked, pressing his dick up against Jackson's ass to slide up and down his sloppy wet ass. Jackson nods and curls fingers around his mouth to hide his whimper. Because that’s right- no matter how sweet and soft the mood is now. He knows exactly what he needs. What he  _ really wants.  _ Mean words, hard hits and a dick up in his guts. Jaebum grips his hips tight. Fingers curling around the flesh possessively hard. “I asked you a question.”

He nods his head faster and shivers. 

“Yes hyung.”

“Good” he breathes out, letting his eyes run over Jackson's body before resting on his cock. A million and one things go through his mind. He could put a hand on him? Or maybe his mouth? But first he has to make sure Jackson is a hundred percent okay with the type of play time they'll be involved in. “Baby,” he says cradling Jacksons thick thighs in his hands, “What's our safe word?”

“Peach” he says, and his voice trembles. Jaebum smiles at him and presses a chaste kiss to his chest before pulling away. He slides his cock up and down between Jackson's parted cheeks before letting his hands grip one of his thick thighs and lift his leg up to rest in his shoulder. It leaves him all spread out and open. He looks like a whore.  _ Jaebum's _ whore.

His eyes crinkle up as he smiles at the thought.

Jackson has an arm thrown over his face. Bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he jerks every so often with want.

Jaebum doesn't say anything as he slides into Jackson. Just grips his thighs harder and stares him down as he watches his bottom lip pops open from his mouth, slick, wet, and shiny; hand falling away from his face and eyelids fluttering as he lets out a long drawn out moan. “ _ Jaebummie…”  _

His voice is so soft and airy, he's so addicted to the sound, and wants to hear more of those noises.  _ He sounds like an angel _ he thinks bucking his hips up into Jackson. It rewards him another airy whimper. Jaebum doesn't even  _ think  _ when his hips snap into him and his grip tightens hard enough on Jacksons thigh that the younger man whimpers. He  _ fucks him.  _ A filthy nasty thing that makes a vulgar noise with each snap of his hips. He can't help but to let out a growly  _ “fuck.” _

“Do you like that? Do you like when hyung fucks you like this?”

Jackson keens and fists his hands into the sheets. Jaebum can't help but to laugh. He's going to fuck him so stupid. Until all he can do is lie there in the sheets twitching in a pool of his own cum like the little slut he is.

“Answer me pup. Look at me when hyung is talking to you” he breathes. He thrust deep into Jackson and rolls his hips prompting his eyes to snap open and fix his mouth into a silent scream. It's good. It feels fucking fantastic. His ass a loose wet vice around his cock. Sucking him back in with each and every stroke. He's always so hungry for it. He lets go of Jackson's thighs to rub his fingers at his stretched out rim that's swallowing his dick in. 

“I-I like it. So much. I like when you fuck me Jaebummie. Make me feel so good” he mewled. Jaebum cursed and pushed his sweaty hair out his face before grabbing back at Jacksons thigh to work his hips into him faster. Every thrust shifted him up the bed, prompting him to cry out, and each time Jaebum clawed at his hip and shoved him back down to meet his thrust. Pearly white precum dripped from Jacksons bouncing cock, leaving it to smear all over his glowing tan skin. He looked like a fantasy. Something filthy and vile that made Jaebum want to flip him over and fill him up until his belly was swollen with cum. He grunted, and smiled. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Jackson's ear and bit down hard. Hard enough to make Jackson whine. “Would baby like to turn over for hyung?” He asks him,, licking slow at his bottom lip and nuzzling at Jackson’s jaw. Jackson opens his mouth but only choked little mains spill out as he tries to speak, breathing hiccuping every time Jaebum slams his hips into him. Tears prick at his eyes and Jaebum grins with a coo, deciding to show mercy by slowing down his hips to short thrust as he stares at Jacksons flushed and sweaty face curiously. “Hm? Answer me love.”

Jackson whimpers and kicks out his leg, soft  _ “ah, ah, aghhh’s”  _ still leaving his lips as pleasure rocks through him. Nodding his head fast, he whines. “Yes! Yes Jaebummie,  _ please~”  _

Jaebum smiles, wide enough to make Jackson shake in his hold, and slides out of him with a wet noise. Jaebum takes the time to admire his baby. He’s flushed from head to toe, warm tan skin glowing in the hazy afternoon light. Jaebum thinks about what they’ll do all day. About how he’ll most likely keep Jackson in bed all day; fucked out and pretty. The perfect little toy to play with all day. He strokes Jackson's sweaty skin lovingly and grabs his hand, bringing it up to his face to cradle against his cheek. “Of course baby” he coos. “Anything for you. Hyungs good boy. His perfect  _ toy.”  _ Jackson keens, loud and desperate at that. “ _ Yesss”  _ he pants desperately. “I’m hyungs toy. I’m his good boy!”

So desperate and sweet, eager for validation. Jaebums perfect little _ pup.  _

He grabs Jackson by his waist and turns him over to his front. He gets a delightful view of his thick ass and thighs and decides that after he fucks him, he’s gonna bruises his pretty baby up in the most loveliest of ways. He grabs a handful of ass and gives it shakes, watching Jackson whimper and arch into his touch eagerly. “please…” he whimpers to himself, “please give it to me jaebummie

“Of course” he soothes, grabbing Jackson’s hips to toot his ass up and arch his back; “hyung will fuck you so good you’ll cry.” Jaebum hums as he flicks the head of his wet dick, wiping precum off to grab Jackson by his jaw with his clean hand and shove his soiled thumb into his mouth. He sucks eagerly. The picture perfect view of a desperate little bitch that makes Jaebum want to fuck his throat and cum down his mouth until he’s gagging on it.

With love of course.

Jaebum isn’t soft nor sweet when he slides back into Jackson. He’s rough- careless even as he snags his hands into his soft feathery hair and shoves him face first into the bed. it startles Jackson, makes him jump even more when Jaebum spreads his legs and fucks him so hard his ass cheek spasms. Jaebum keeps him like that as he grinds his dick against his ass, using his free hand to fondle his balls and play with his dick. Jackson chokes sweetly. Moans are stifled and heavy as he struggles to breathe and moan at the same time. The sight is so cute it makes Jaebum chuckle. Makes him fuck him hard and fast, sound of balls slapping against the back of his ass ringing loud in the sticky honeylight room. Jaebum huffs loudly, face frowned up and tongue wiping sweat off his upper lip as he feels his orgasm build up. He flexes his fingers against Jackson’s ribs and shivers at the thought of reds and blues mottling his sensitive skin later. “Jackson- _ ah _ ” he purrs out, voice thick and heavy with intention; he pulls his dick out to the tip and grins viciously at the way Jackson sobs, trying to wiggle his hips back onto his dick. Jaebum swats his thigh and revels in the way Jackson jolts, eyes popping open wide and mouth a plush  _ oh.  _

Jaebum snakes his hand to the back of Jackson’s head and slides his fingers through his hair with a sweet caress. Jackson purrs at his touch and purses his lips for a kiss, wiggling with cute little whines that make it hard for him to resist. Jaebum fucks his mouth slow with his tongue. Sucks every little inch he can reach, lapping at tongue and teeth that make them both breathless. He pulls away body taunt and flicks his sweaty hair out his face to gaze down at Jackson.

He is  _ so beautiful.  _ So eager and wanton, just begging so delicately for him. Jaebum traces his face with the tips of his fingers and slides his dick in slow, watching with rapt fascination as his eyelids flutter, lashes fanning his flushed cheeks. His fingers find there way to the bottom of Jackson’s plush bottom lip, pressing down and sliding three fingers into his mouth to fuck his throat with them. He gags so sweetly, such pretty music to his ears. Jaebum fucks him slow this time, pressing his dick hard into Jackson and shivering at the way Jackson’s sucks on his fingers. Jaebum knows he’ll cum soon. He’s just as eager to cum as Jackson is, probably even more, he muses. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and grins at the way Jackson greedily sucks in air. He moans and Jaebum picks up pace, wrapping his spit soaked finger around his thigh to hoist his leg over his shoulder , fucking him with earnest. The sound of his balls slapping against Jackson’s ass rings hollowly in his ears, mind too focused on the way Jackson pants, leaning up to claw at his back. The sting is delicious. Makes him growl and smash his lips to Jackson, the bittersweet tang of blood tantalizing his palette. He wraps a shaky hand around Jackson dick and jerks him in tune to his thrust. Jackson squeals into his mouth and busts in his hand, his cum hot and burning against his heated skin. Jabeum fucks him to sensitivity. Laughs at the way his tries to escape from his dick but is too caged in to move- and grins at the way he shudders and drools with Jaebum lifts both his lungs up and crosses them to get a clear view of his dick going in and out his sloppy ass. 

Jaebum cums to the honeyed sound of Jackson sobbing his name, cumming deep in his ass and leaning over to bite down hard on his thigh. When he pulls out, cum spills onto the red sheets, vivid white in its contrast, highlighted in the warm melon dew light. Jackson paws at him, begging with wide eyes for Jaebum to lay with him, and who is he to resist. He lays on Jackson's stomach and licks the cum and sweat of his hands, mouth curling at the ends mischievously when he hears Jacksons breath hitch. Jaebum thinks he might fuck him again soon. In the shower preferably. Might push him up against the opaque shower door and fuck him until his screams can be heard over the sound of the spraying water. Or, he thinks, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth, dipping his tongue into Jackson’s belly button and watching him squirm, he just bends him over again. Fucking until he’s crying and drooling against Jaebum. Jaebum sucks the sweat and cum of his sculpted torso and hums. So many options, but he’d take his time. They did have all evening, after all. He 

**Author's Note:**

> Our fandom is dead omg wtf


End file.
